NyxTale
|date = September 27, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = Written Story |status = In development |creator = Brayden12395 |writer = Brayden12395 |artist = MechanicPluto24}} '''NyxTale '''is a Military Sci-Fi AU based around a hellish future of interstellar war between Humanity and Monsterkind. The AU centers around there being no initial war between the Humans and Monsters, and both races coexisted as they expanded their nation across the stars. However, with the once great Earth devastated and rights for the Ebott System contested, war has erupted between both races, and Frisk and Chara happen to be caught in the middle of it all. Character Changes Undertale Characters Frisk A female human born on Saturn's moon of Titan, Frisk is a calm and peaceful woman. She's more of a pacifist, always willing to seek the and also the pilot of her ship, the Covenant. Frisk often wears dark blue power armor out in the field. She and Chara have been companions since childhood, though it seems in the future, they may become more than friends. Chara Born in the human city of Olympia on Mars, Chara is a somewhat aggressive and short-tempered being. She is very protective of Frisk, and has maintained a strict 'Shoot First, Ask Questions Later' policy towards possibly hostile strangers. Chara wears power armor similar to Frisk, but hers is more of a Blood Red. She may seem nice and sweet on the outside, but as everyone, she has her own dark secrets and stories to tell. Asriel Dreemurr One of the last monsters born on Earth, Asriel is seen as a middle ground between Chara and Frisk, being both friendly and caring, and ready to defend those he loves. Like his God of Hyperdeath form, he has long fangs, pure black eyes, and a pair of long horns. He wears black, thin armor with a tattered grey cloak that has a Deltarune insignia on it. He accompanies both Frisk and Chara on their adventures. Sans Sans is one of the Port Administrators of Port Hermes, an independent asteroid base where most of Snowdin's old residents now reside. Although still maintaining the same size and form of his original counterpart, Sans wears a blue trench coat which a white undershirt and black pants with white stripes, though he still wears slippers. He's still portrayed as only ''slightly ''less lazy than he usually is, and still sleeps on the job quite often. His laid back nature still gets him chastised by Papyrus for being lazy. Despite these conflicting personalities, at the end of the day, the two are still brothers and care for each other as such. Papyrus Papyrus is the second Administrator of Port Hermes, assigned there by General Undyne. Papyrus still wears his trademark orange-red cape, though he still wears a silver trench coat underneath it. Personality wise, Papyrus is still his energetic, flamboyant self. Despite having a lot more responsibilities, Papyrus is still determined and hard working, looking to make the monster community proud. He still watches Mettaton's TV shows whenever he has free time, though signal is bad due to the distance between Port Hermes and Titan, and the fact that Sans still has yet to fixed the Port's Communications Array. -- The remaining primary characters will be revealed as the AU develops. -- Added Characters Nyx Nyx is a being of pure mystery. He appears human, wields the magic of monsters, and yet isn't quite either. There are many rumors of him, as his appearances around the system are random. Many die from their encounters with him, and those who don't are completely driven to insanity. Some suspect he's a human who devoured the soul of a boss monster, others believe he's an eldritch god responsible for the cataclysm. Regardless, the only true fact is that he was the one who altered the past, preventing the war between humans and monsters on Earth. And yet, no one other than Frisk and Chara seem to remember him... -- More will be added later, to avoid spoilers. -- Location Changes Undertale Locations After Nyx changed the timeline, most of the Underground was entirely ruined. Home has been morphed into a desert, which has buried most of the building. The Snowdin Forrest has completely thawed, causing the area and the town of its namesake to be entirely submerged in water, which is also flooding the lower levels of Home and the Waterfall. The Waterfall itself has mostly been reduced to a swampy bog. Hotland was taken over by a large forest, with a massive, hellish tree taking the place of the CORE. New Home has been entirely buried beneath rubble, due to a blast hole causing part of Mount Ebott to sink in. The entire Underground is mostly devoid of civilization, but humans and monsters occasionally patrol the area. Additional Locations Port Hermes Port Hermes is a small, industrial asteroid port built into one of the last fragments of the planet Mercury. Mercury was initially mined by both humans and monsters centuries ago, but a mining accident caused an initial explosion powerful enough to blow up a massive chunk of Mercury and destabilize its orbit, leaving the Sun's tidal gravity to rip the rest of the planet to pieces. One of the only remaining fragments is the Hermes Fragment, which became the namesake of the port. The Port itself, despite mostly inhabited by monsters, serves as a trading base and non-combat zone. The uppermost, manmade parts of the port have a security force and are well regulated. However, the areas within the asteroid itself house lawless slums, poverty ridden citizens, and gangs who fight vicious wars amongst themselves. Hermes is under control by Administrators Papyrus and Sans. Venus Millennia ago, Venus was once terraformed into a tropical paradise by Toriel. It became a popular travel destination and tourist zone. However, the Cataclysm has begun to wreak havoc on its environment, resulting in Earth's sister slowly deteriorating back to its original hellish form. This planet is divided between both monster factions: Toriel's faction in the Ishtar Terra, where most of the remaining forests lay, and Undyne's faction in the scorched, flaming Aphrodite Terra. Earth Earth was once the diverse, life-filled home world of both humanity and monster kind. However, the cataclysm has done its fair share here as well. Most of Earth is devoid of vegetation, with a black smog-chocked sky, massive barren hills, and numerous ruined cities. This world is heavily contested by all factions, with the humans controlling most of what used to be Eurasia, Toriel's faction occupying ancient Africa, Undyne's forces fortifying Oceania, and the Americas acting as the planet's contested zone. In orbit above Earth is the Ring of Salvation, a massive halo-like structure built around the equator of the entire planet. The Ring is renowned for having multiple interlocking layers of the outer casing made of diamond nano-threads, and tiny spires that extend down to the planet, stopping at some point above the atmosphere to act as fueling ports. Before the cataclysm, the Ring acted as a trade hub, seat of government, and the central shipyards for both races. The Ring is still mostly intact to this day, though its structure has deteriorated over the years, and remains a heavily contested zone of the home world. Luna Earth's sole natural satellite, Luna, was once the home of Armstrong Base, the first extrasolar colony. However, the moon also has a dark past of being home to numerous artificial caves housing thousands of mutants. Upon the first Helium-3 mining operations disturbing their hibernation, the mutants flooded the surface and ravaged Armstrong Base. Numerous attempts were made to drive them off, but to no avail. Those mutants still roam there to this day, their activity now beginning to shatter parts of the moon's crust. Mars Unlike Venus, Mars was only partially terraformed before the Cataclysm. While it does have a breathable atmosphere, it's still a cold, barren, desert world. The planet had numerous colonies in the past, but most have either been abandoned or turned into military outposts. The only two remaining civilian cities are Olympia, a human city in the shadow of Olympus Mons, and Arcadia, a monster city along the Valles Marineris. On Mars, both humans and Undyne's forces combat each other along its sands, resulting in many areas of the planet being truly devastated Asteroid Belt The Asteroid Belt, more commonly known as the Belt, is fairly peaceful. Hardly any skirmishes happen out here, aside from a few patrols clashing. A series of many asteroid colonies were set up amongst the asteroids here, but most are now under the control of various scavenger groups. Ceres is a bit of a different story, as Muffet herself has set up shop on a derelict ship in orbit above this lonely spider colony, hoping to reach out to her fellow arachnids traps in the Inner worlds. Jupiter The largest planet in our solar system, this might gas giant is a massive battlezone for all three factions. Thousands of ground troopers fight amongst its moons and on floating cities in the gas giant itself, while starships combat each other in orbit, surrounding the world with numerous debris field. Io is the partially terraformed headquarters for Toriel's forces, Europa is Undyne's stronghold, and Ganymede, the only moon to be fully terraformed, is under control by renowned human war hero, Colonel Isaac Vasquez. Saturn Quite unlike it's war-torn counterpart, Saturn, the jewel of the solar system, is much more peaceful. In fact, fighting is prohibited in Saturnian Space, leaving to be the paradise in the hellscape. Before the collapse, Saturn was home to numerous terraformed resort moons affordable only by the richest of men and women. Now, due to the war, they have been left mostly untouched, with only a few cities inhabited. Titan is the largest and most popular resort, with Rhea, Tethys, and Hyperion following up. Amphiaraus Amphiaraus is a world quite unlike the rest. This world was originally once the dwarf planets of Eris, Sedna, Pluto, and Makemake, all broken apart and combined into this new world roughly 4,700 km in diameter. This planet is home to many lava fissures and volcanos, making it uninhabitable. Things only got worse when a starship from Luna, testing a prototype FTL device, warped itself and a mutant hive off of the moon and onto the surface of Amphiaraus. Ever since, this hive of mutants have been prowling the volcanic landscape, seeking to initiate contact their Lunar Bretheren, back in the Inner Worlds. Alpha Centauri/Ebott System TBA -- More locations will be revealed as the AU develops. -- Trivia * NyxTale is considered the reboot of ExpanseTale, which was made by the same author. * Frisk, Chara, and Asriel are all adults in this AU. * Frisk and Chara are both confirmed to be female. In addition, Frisk X Chara is confirmed to be the only canonical ship in NyxTale * Many of the inspirations for this AU include AfterWorld (an apocalyptic, though with NyxTale not as grim, view of the solar system), Outertale (being space based and such), Killzone (war being waged in the Alpha Centauri System), and The Expanse TV Series (colonies celestial bodies fighting a war against eachother). * In Greek Mythology, Nyx, the namesake of the AU and its main antagonist, is the Greek Goddess/personification of Night Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Dark Category:Written story Category:Outside the Underground Category:Space